


I love you too

by Where_are_my_elephants



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confusing af, Different dimentions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Maybe a happy ending, maybe not, sad af
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:17:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Where_are_my_elephants/pseuds/Where_are_my_elephants
Summary: Daenerys watches Jon die and misses her chance to tell him how she felt. She lives with that pain but one night finds herself in his presence again only to realise the world is not what she thought it to be. Jon on the other hand never got to hear how she felt, he cant help but feel like her death was his fault. They are both dead but they are both alive, the gods took what they were owed but added a cruel twist.Not great at summaries, Jon and dany are both dead and they both live in there different worlds and times the only time they can see eachother is in their dreams.





	1. Death is only the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be sad I'm not gonna lie, if you dont like it don't read if you do then... you do and that means my work here is done just until the next chapter.

She flew over the walls of kingslanding, Drogon wings covering the city in a huge ominous shadow, she saw below Jon leading the men through the city and to the red keep, the townsfolk not trying to fight them as they killed the rest of the Lannister and golden company. She looked ahead trying to focus on the red keep. The golden towers glistened in the sunlight, the deep blue sky clear giving her clear sights on a balcony not too far from her and Drogon. 

She looked back down to Jon and the other, they were near to the castle and would be there in a few minutes, she knew she shouldn't but she couldn't help herself. She commanded Drogon to land on the balcony, his huge claws barely holding on the what seemed like tiny railing under him, his head bearly fit through the double windows that lead into a bedroom of such. 

She couldn't see much from the back of Drogon, she decided to get down and enter the castle, her hand resting on the dagger Jon had gifted her just in case. She turned to Drogon before moving through the blowing curtains. "Protect Jon and the Others." Drogon seemed hesitant to leave. He pushed his head further into the balcony in an attempt to get into the window so he could follow her, she wanted to laugh but she knew he was only doing what any other son would, protecting his mother. 

"Soves" She whispered to him as she lay her hand on his snout, looked into his eyes waiting for him to see she was serious and wanted him to leave. He huffed out hot breathe as if he didn't like the idea of leaving her alone but he left anyway. 

She turned away from him and back to the window, quietly walking through the glass window/doors and into the room. It was large covered head to toe with the gold and red of house Lannister, she ground her teeth at the sight. She would have to redecorate, she thought. She moved around the room scanning every potential hiding place, for any potential threat. Once she was clear she moved to the door, her heart beating fast as she heard footsteps behind the door. 

They slowly past and she tentatively grabbed the handle of the door turning it slowly to not make any sound. Once cracked open a little she peeks through the hole she had made and checked for any signs of troops or Lannister, she waited for what seemed like minutes trying to build up the courage to walk through the door. 

There was a loud thump behind her at the balcony, she closed the door quickly hoping no one heard. She turned to behind her recognising the sound and saw not black scaled but green "Rheagal?" She asked it was then he turned his head. She watched as Jon Snow climbed down the back of the dragon, once on the ground he told the dragon to leave just as she had.

He frowned at her and crossed the room to her, he didn't seem happy. "What are you doing?" He asked grabbing her arm. His grip wasn't painful but it was tight, he seemed worried and scared. His hair was a mess, falling from his bun and full of dirt. His beard was just the same but still, his eyes shone as they did before. He had pulled her close to him, scanning the room to make sure there were no threats then his heated gaze landed on her again causing a shiver to run down her spine.

"What are you doing? You are supposed to be down with the troops," she growled pulling her arm out of his grip and taking him in, he was covered in blood and from the looked of it not his own which was ominous but slightly relieving. 

"If you had stayed on Dragon I would have stayed down with the troops." He responded, he did make a fair point, they had spent weeks planning and now everything was going off track, Tyrion would be furious. He crossed his arms knowing he was right. "You need to leave" He whispered forcefully. He looked to the door then to her, then back the balcony trying to make sure everything was clear from the looks of it, the fingers that gripped the hilt of his sword flexed in awareness. 

"Cerci is in this Castle and so are we, we can make sure she doesn't escape or kill anyone else. Or we could help take out the troops from the inside to help ours on the outside" She said, he squinted his eyes at her trying to decipher what she was thinking, he was good at that. He licked his lips mulling over her words then he looked past her to the door again. 

"Fine but I'll stay and you will make sure the troops get into the castle, they are gonna need eyes in the sky, Dany." She knew he was right and also knew he was more skilled than her in combat and stood a better chance without her there to distract him. However, there was still a chance it could all go wrong and she didn't know if she could allow herself to risk his life. 

"Wait until we get into the Castle before you head out of the room, Drogon will tell you when to go." He searched her eyes again, his soft grey ones telling her he agreed. She slowly grabbed his handsome face and brought him closer to her, so they were inches apart. His cheeks were a little squished making his lips poutier, it was an adorable sight. "Be safe." She whispered slowly leaning forward the last few inches and placing her lips on his. 

She felt the hand not holding longclaw come to the bottom of her back, bringing her closer to him and lifting her slightly. He deepened the kiss his tongue begging for entrance but she pulled away before it went too far. Her eyes were closed and she regained stable breathing and she could feel him doing the same. His hot breath melting her cheeks and wet lips. "Be Safe Dany, I'll see you when it is all over." He whispered leaning his forehead to hers, the feeling of his skin against hers soothed the dread pouring into her heart but the slight prang of ominousness was still there.

She opened her eyes to see him watching her, with so much love and emotion. She couldn't wait to end this war so they could just live, instead of just surviving. First, it was the knight King and then it was Cerci, she hoped as long as they reign there would only be peace because she was tired of fighting and so was Jon, the man who had fought the most. 

She nodded and pecked his lips again, pulling away completely and brushing a loose hair behind his ear studying his face. "Remeber on my signal" She reminded him, he smiled and nodded the frustration and stress she had seen written on his face just moments ago seemingly gone.

She smiled back and walked towards the balcony where Drogon was waiting for her, she climbed his wing and perched herself on his back looking at Jon in the room standing there watching her with a loving smile on his face, one that made his eyes crinkled slightly. For some reason though she couldn't smile back, she had an inauspicious feeling something terrible was going to happen, she tried to bury it as Drogon took off into the air but watching Jon stand there in that room gave her a bad feeling. 

Jon saw it and frowned in return, she scarcely saw it as Drogon flew further and further away and towards where the soldiers were. They had made it to the steps of the red keep and were fighting the soldiers guarding the door. She knew it would take a while for them to get in through that door so she set about finding another entrance. 

There was a door being guarded by only 4 men, she knew this may be because the Lannister soldiers were only few and most would be in the keep guarding the Queen. "Dracarys" She shouted to Drogon, the signal causing him to roar out Dragons flames on the guards burning them where the stood. She was too pumped on adrenaline to realise the implications of her actions, this was war and in war, one must do what is necessary. 

She flew around to the front entrance but by then her men were through and entering the keep. She smiled knowing it wouldn't be long before this war would be over and they would able to actually rest and just breathe. She gave the command to Drogon to land but he didn't listen instead he flew her higher and it was seconds before she knew why a loud rumbling came from beneath the keep. Before she could even decifer what it was the whole keep exploded into green flames. The light was overbearing and bright, it's green an alien colour, the flames felt hot, hotter then she had ever felt which frightened her. Drogon had retreated higher into the sky in an attempt to outrun the flames. 

Rubble flew from the castle hitting houses and shops in the city of kingslanding, the people were screaming but she heard none of it, only her own heartbeat and she looked for the balcony she had left Jon at, the cloud of smoke let up a little to reveal nothing. There was no tower, just the sky. She felt the contents of her stomach churn at the sight, everything felt to be going in slow motion.

She forced Drogon to land near to steps, her legs feeling almost like jelly as she crawled and stumbled through the piles of rubble. She walked into the keep, the green fire slowly quietening. She ran towards where the tower had stood trying to find any signs of Jon. She ran past the chard throne not giving it a second thought. Once in the corridors, she ran through the open doors that were left standing to find anything, anyone. 

There were bodies and Lannister armour all over the place, in the throne room she saw what must have been Cerci's body burnt to the throne. She didn't care thought all she was focused on was the sound of her heart and the corridors ahead. 

She heard groaning not far from where the tower had once stood and looked at the pile of rubble, she heard it again and ran to the pile. Pulling off rocks frantically trying to find the source. "Jon!" She shouted for what seemed like the thousandth time. "Jon!" The sound of her shouting and rocks she had thought from the pile echoed through the keeps empty halls. 

The sound of him ripped through the silence she felt to be defining. "Dany" It was a hoarse, ragged voice but still it was his. She moved faster, moving rocks and digging deeper into the pile until she saw his face, she pulled all the rocks from his body so he was free and checked his body for any injuries. She was moving so wild trying to move him that she nearly jumped when she felt his hand grab her's stopping her from what she was doing. "Stop" He whispered. 

She felt tears sting her eyes as she watched him take in ragged breaths, she couldn't lose him. "You are going to be okay, I just need to get these last few rocks off of you and then we can get out of here and get you help." She said, stroking his face leaning over him. Her tears falling onto his face.  
"No use" He chocked out, blood splurting out of his mouth with his words. She used her sleeve to wipe it away as if it would help stop it from happening. He looked at her, his eyes sad but still full of love, he knew what was happening and slowly grabbed her hand and lowered it to his stomach. A sharp piece stone was buried there, the felt the point of it, soaked in Jon's blood. She looked down and realised he was laying in a puddle of his own blood and more was joining it and now so were her tears. 

"Jon... Please... Just fight, for me" She sobbed taking his hand between hers and kissing his fingers and palm, trying to breathe a little life into him. His hands were warm and callused as they had always been and it was that feeling that gave her hope, hope that he would be okay, that he would be fine just as he had been at Eastwatch. 

"Dany... My Dany." He chocked as he moved his thumb to wipe the tears falling down her cheek. "I'm tired of fighting, this battle is not one I can win." He said it made her wince to hear him take in a shallow ragged breath. The air in his lungs rattling as if it was a babies toy. She knew what it meant, and it felt like her lungs were being crushed just as his were.

"You will be okay, they will come." Who they were she didn't know, but still, she hoped. She hoped for the first time that the gods would show mercy and help her. That they would heal him. She moved closer and held his hand tighter, watching him as he took in another shallow breathe, coffing instead of breathing out, blood spluttering with it. 

She wiped it away again and replaced it with a kiss, his lips were still warm and soft, she was denying it but the voice in the back of her head told her differently, so she entered the feeling into her memory. It was a sort peck but it was enough for her. Her face was inches from his, her hand stroking his hair and face as the other held onto his hand. "Dany, I will always be there for you, whenever you need me-." He struggled with his words so she stopped him by placing a finger over his lips and shaking her head.

"I told you, you will be fine." She said in denial. He cracked a smile, knowing how stubborn she was and could be. The smile was bright and true it lit up his entire face and made the room feel a little less cold, his eyes squinted at her and dark grey eyes shone.

"Sometimes you have to be wrong, Dany" He retorted. A smile on his lips revelled his blood filled teeth, it was an ominous sight but she couldn't help but smile back at him. He wiped away the tear on her cheek, the smile still on his lips. "I will see you again." He whispered, his grip loosening as his eyes went distant. "Dany, I... love you" His words came out breathy as if it was his last. 

He had let go of her hand, his fingers not holding on anymore. "Jon?" She whispered, tears running down her face. "Jon, I love you too." She said but he didn't hear her. "Jon did you hear me, I love you too." It was the first time she had said it and he didn't get to hear it. She placed her ear on his chest trying to hear for a heartbeat but there was nothing but the sounds of her own sobs. "Jon" She whispered again, wrapping her arms around his lifeless body and lying there with him. 

She closed her eyes and tried to process, he couldn't be gone she told herself over and over. "I love you too" She repeated over and over hoping that he would hear her say it at least once. At least once, she hoped. 

...  
She still laying there with him, even when the other had come to look for survivors hours later. His body was cold, she felt it but still she didn't let go, she would never let go, she told herself. This was all wrong she thought, they were supposed to take the throne and rule together as king and Queen, they were supposed to have the happy ending for once, to live in peace. The gods, however, were crule as always and took the thing she loved most, again. 

She wanted to wage war on the gods, the kill them for what they had done to her but she couldn't bring herself to move. "Your Grace" She heard Tyrion whisper as he approached slowly, she didn't look at him only listened to his footsteps and those of the other's he was with, draw closer. 

 

"Daenerys" She heard Missandei say, her voice full of concern and fear. She opened her eyes and looked to them, they were just ahead of her coming down the corridor she had a few hours ago. It was dark so she could barely see all of there faces but the ones she did see were full of worry as they watched her life her head slightly from Jon's chest. 

"You need to get him to help" She whispered to them looking down to Jon's peaceful face, he almost looked as if he was sleeping and that is what she had told herself. "He is injured, he needs help." She said again louder hoping they would hear her, she felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder and saw it was Jorah. He looked down at Jon then her his expression sympathetic and sad. 

"Your Grace, he is gone," He said, his voice as gentle as his grip on her shoulder. She looked away from him and to the other members of the group, who were standing a few feet away, she wanted to deny it but there faces told her otherwise. She looked down to Jon again his face not change since she last looked. 

"I love you too" was all she whispered. Hoping and praying to the gods they would let him hear her.


	2. What comes next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany dealing with what happened in the last chapter and a meeting between two lost souls.

She replayed the scene over and over in her head trying to keep every inch of his face, ever touch of his tender hand and skin in her memory. It was painful but it was how she coped, she had to shelf her feelings not just for her people but for the realm. She needed to be strong and laying in bed replying all their moments together was the only time she had to build up that strength.

  
It had been a few weeks but still, it felt like yesterday. The pain was still raw and fresh, the ghosts plagued her mind and never once let her forget what she had lost and whom she had lost. She felt like she hadn't slept since then and when she did sleep all she would see was lifeless grey eyes watching her with disappointment and sadness, telling her it was her fault. It was, she knew. If she hadn't have let him stay in the tower or even went to the bedroom he wouldn't have been there and he would have been alive, that is what she told herself anyway.

  
She grieved not only for his death but all the time they have lost and all the memories they could never share, they had so little time together and still, it felt like her whole world had been shaken. He would never share her bed again, and she knew she would never find warmth in it because of it. It was just a place she had to be an obligation to her now, no more was it a place where she looked forward to spending her nights.

  
She remembered a time she and Jon lay in bed on the ship to white-harbour...

  
_He was holding her in his arms, his front against her back, his arm around her waist and his face nestled in her neck. She felt him take a deep breath as if taking her scent like a wolf would its prey. "Dany... My Dany" He whispered into her neck, prickling the skin there and making her shiver._

  
_She smiled and turned in his arms so she could face him, his eyes watching her. He still looked like he was sleeping having just woke up but his eyes were alert and burning into hers, the dark orbs peering into her soul and she wasn't afraid of it anymore, she trusted him. She gave him a peck on the lips, it was sweet and loving a gesture she didn't think herself capable of. "Good Morning, My King" It was a mistake but it didn't feel like it when she said it, it felt natural to call this man a king because he was one._

  
_He scoffed and pecked her on her lips again, shaking his head slightly in disbelief of her words. "I am no king, I am merely a man who was a king because it was the right thing to do." his words were serious but were said in a joking tone. She had come to realise how wrong she had been about the brooding northerner, he would brood often but he had a gentle and joking side to him that only she seemed to be witness to._

  
_"Even so, you are a king I have never formally accepted you bending the knee and as you said before the northerners are strong people they will come to respect me when I prove myself and until then you are there king even if you don't want to be." She retorted. He sighed and swiftly flipped her so his body was hovering over her traped one, she gasped in surprise at the action though she was not going to fight it._

  
_"As you say but you are still My Queen." It wasn't said out of respect more out of possession as if he was saying she was his. And it was true she was, she knew that as soon as she had flown north to save him. He could ask her for anything and she would oblige, it was a frightening new feeling to her._

  
_He lowered his face so he was inches from hers,  his eyes growing dark with lust as his eyes flickered from her eyes to her lips, making his breath become more laboured "Your Queen, you say. That would, therefore, make you My King." She purred seductively as his face draw nearer and nearer. She licked her lips in anticipation and he watched her do it thought his coal eyes._

_Something changed in his features after a few seconds of staring deep into her eyes. He softened. "Aye, I am yours and you are mine." His low voice was full or admiration more then desire and the words caught her off guard but inevitably made her heart swell with love. She couldn't help but smile at him, her eyes threatening to fill with tears. She didn't realise how much his confession would affect her but it did and she knew he loved her and she loved him_...

  
She felt a tear stray from her eye thinking about moments like that, even though they were sailing to death and had so little time she was happy.

  
"I am your and you are mine." She whispered. She held the covers tightly trying to stop herself from crying again, it was all she had done. She didn't do it in front of her council or people, for them she had her mask but when she was alone it would slip and she would find herself curled up in her bed crying herself to sleep or at least trying to.

  
The sight of dawn brought her to her senses, she sat up from her bed and walked over to the wash bashed to wash her face of any evidence of tears or tiredness. It was the best she could do, for the time being, that was until Missandei arrived and helped her dress and cover the bags under her eyes with ointments and oils from Essos.

  
She wrapped her robe around her and sat at the table, which held a pitcher of wine and cups, she poured herself one and downed the whole thing. She was not one to take part in drawing her sorrows in wine but it had become a close companion of hers in the short time it had been since the war had ended, it helped with the war raging inside her.

  
They were rebuilding the Red keep and in the meantime, she would stay on Dragonstone with the other members of her council and have court there. Winterfell was in dire need of reconstruction too, Daenerys had given the job to Sansa alone with the north. The new Lady of Winterfell had set out rebuilding Winterfell and the north and had even set out having a statue of Jon be made for the crypts.

  
Arya and Bran both stayed in Winterfell with her but it was not as if she thought it would be any different. The starks belonged in the north and she was not one of them, she was not part of the pack no matter how much Jon and Arya had told her otherwise.

  
Jamie, Brienne, Pod, Greyworm were a few of the names among the thousands lost to war. Both because of the knight-king and Cerci, it was a hard truth to swallow but the bitter taste went down well with a sip of the wine in her hand as did the tears that threatened to pour. She was tired of crying, she was tired of everything.

  
There was a soft knock at her door, she knew of course who it was and gentle shouted for her to enter. The girl was grieving for her lost love too and still she stayed strong but she knew, of course, the girl would cry in her bed just as she would but still she would not take a break, still she came every morning with a kind smile on her face and helped her get ready for the day.

  
"Tyrion has sent a scroll from King landing, Your Grace." She walked over to her and handed her the scroll held tightly between her fingers. Daenerys smiled to her and gestured for her to sit in the unoccupied seat ahead as she placed her glass on the table and unrolled the scroll.

  
She read over the parchment slowly her heart dropping slightly at seeing the words, the image of green fire flashed in her mind and it angered her, she looked up at Missandei. "Tell the Master to send a raven to Tyrion and tell him to destroy the remaining wildfire. I also want him to punish anyone who tries to make it and make sure it is banned from the realm. I never want to hear its name or see it ever again." Tyrion had found wildfire buried in areas all over the city, they had been there for some time, probably since her father. It made her sick to her stomach to even think about it.

  
"Of course, Your Grace. I will have handmaidens sent in to have a bath drawn and clothes ready." Missandei said as she stood from her place and rushed out of the door, to do as Daenerys had said. A picture of the green flames popped into her head and it terrified her.

  
Missandei seems as she was before but she could see the sadness in her eyes, the grief that took hold of her and caused tears to roll down her checks from time to time. It had hurt her too to hear the news of Greywarm but not nearly as much as it did Missandei. She understood though, what it was like to lose the person you love, it was not something one could just forget and move on from.

  
...

  
"My Queen the people are barely surviving on the rations we have and the north is the most in need," Sam spoke, his mind was just a sharp as the dwarfs but his execution was kinder and more... Sam.

  
Tyrion was in King-landing overseeing the rebuilding of the Redkeep, she would be going in there in a few moons to help lay down the plans for the new keep, the new city and the new throne, the new everything. She wanted to break the wheel and she would be making the city she ruled from better not just for her but for her people.

  
"Ser Jorah, I would like you to have food shipped from Mareen and the rest of Dragon bay to the realms of the seven kingdoms. Have treading ports set up in each major port. Lanisport, White-harbour and so forth." He nodded and she looked to the rest of the council.

  
There were fewer then there were before and some new faces. Davos had stayed to help her and she welcomed it, the man was wise and a persuasive thinker and she enjoyed his company. "Your Grace, I think we should name new wardens of the west and east," Davos suggested, she looked to the map then to Samwell, he was a clever man a very loyal, though they had not started off on the right foot they had soon come to some common ground. They shared stories of Jon and she profusely apologised for what she did, he forgave her and she didn't understand why. It was because he was a good man she thought, just like Jon.

  
"I will send a raven to Tyrion and ask if he wants to become Lord of Casteley rock and warden of the west. And Sam... you are the last Tarly. Would you like to be Lord of Hornhill and my Warden of the east, you can take Gilly as your wife and I will make Little Sam your heir and a Tarly?" He looked utterly shocked by her question, his eyes blinking fast and his hands rubbing together to show he was nervous.

  
"M... Me Your Grace. I don't know what to say. It is not something I thought about my father would turn over in his grave to hear such a thing. I would have to ask gilly what she thinks before I come to a conclusion." She nodded understanding. This was not a responsibility he ever thought he would have but he had it anyway because of her, she thought. She swallowed the surge of guilt that emerged.

  
"Of course, take as much time as you need." She gave him a kind smile one in which he returned. "I almost forgot, I would like to award Ser Bronn for his efforts in both wars. Tyrion tells me he would like his own keep, so I will be giving him ownership over the twins. Have a raven sent to Kingslanding to inform him." She looked around the room waiting for anyone else to say anything and stood slowly from her seat at the head.

  
"If there is nothing else, this meeting is adjourned." She turned from them and stood by the balcony looking over the rough seas of Dragonstone as they hit against the rocks. It looked like a battle, the waved would hit and be blocked by the rocks or land on the sand but would then retreat back to the safety of the ocean. Over and over they went never giving up.

  
The room had emptied before she even realised it and it was only her standing there in the map room watching the sea, she knew her guards were posted outside her door but still she was alone. She clenched her hand before her and straightened her back readying herself to enter the hall and walk back to her chamber, it was nearly sundown and she knew the supper she would not touch would be waiting for her there.

  
As she had thought, walking into her chambers she saw a tray full of food waiting on the table. She walked over to it but instead of picking up any food he poured herself a cup of wine and took a ship walking to her bed and sitting on the edge of it.

  
She placed the cup on her nightstand and change her outer garments into her nightshifts so she could go through the same routine she had been for the last few nights. Laying in bed staring at the ceiling trying to capture any warmth she could from the memories playing in her mind.

  
She took another sip of her wine and lay there watching the ceiling but it was just a ceiling, no memory popped into her head. All she saw was the darkness of her ceiling blurring because of the tears building in her eyes. She turned to her side and held onto the covers and pillow tight, curling her body so she lay in the fetal position. This was another joke from the gods, she couldn't even see him in her memories, her mind was just blank.

  
"I love you too." She whispered. Her eyes slowly growing heavy as sleep overtook her for the first time in a while. She felt herself drift off her body becoming lighter and warmer and her mind becoming calm.

  
She woke just a few seconds later, opening her eyes suddenly. They were met with her ceiling but it wasn't dark, it was lit up by the fire in the hearth just ahead of her a harth that was not supposed to be there. She sat up slowly, confusion raking her brain and looked over to the fire. There were two chairs sitting just before it, the chairs were large and looked to be comfortable a table sat between them separating the two. But what confused her the most was that she saw someone sitting in the chair, sharpening a sword from the looks of things, he was humming, it was a surprisingly comforting sound.

  
She stood from her chair slowly and grabbed the dagger from her nightstand not quite convinced by the comforting humming. Her movement was quiet and didn't seem to disturb him. She walked tentatively over to the seat and squinted in disbelief as she saw the pommel of the sword. Ghost, a white wolf with red ruby eyes. The hand holding hilt looked familiar and rough, they were strong and had faith vein's popping out and dark hairs on the fingers. She frowned thinking her mind must be playing tricks on her but the voice was so familiar and warm.

  
She stepped closer but every time she took a step the lower her dagger become because of the more she saw. What made her grip on her dagger completely loosen was the sight of the stranger's hair, just visible over the hearest of the seat he was in. The dark tresses lose and as wild as they were before, she couldn't stop the sharp gasp that left her when she saw it.

  
"Jon?" She sobbed, dropping the dagger on the floor, her mind barely taking in the sound it made as it hit to floor. The humming stopped when she said the name but the man did not take up arms or tell her she was wrong, no. He stopped cleaning his sword and sat forward a little ready to stand. Her heart was beating fast in her chest and she felt as if it was all moving in slow motion.

  
The stranger tentatively stood, his sword falling from his lap and to the floor with a loud thud. The more she saw of him the more she realised it was true, his back was broad and wide, his body lean but muscular under the dark shirt he war. He body slowly turned after what felt like forever and she gasped again. His face was scrunched in disbelief, bags lay under his sad grey eyes that brought her so much pleasure to see. His face was slightly shadowed by the fire but she could see him clearly, she could see the way his eyes bore into hers as if searching for something. "Dany?" He said his voice hoarse and wobbly because of his emotions, she saw the tears in his eyes through her own blurred tear-filled eyes.

  
He crossed the room swiftly and brought her into his arms lifting her into him and off the ground. She buried her face in him trying to stop her tears and grasp as much warmth from him as she was able. "I've missed you so much." She said into his neck. Her sobs making his own tearful melody. His arms held her tightly as if fearful he would lose her just as she had him, the thought made her bury her face deeper in the comfort of his embrace.

  
"I've missed you too." He whispered adding a kiss to her temple, she felt his tears on her forehead and the sobs rack through his body. The thought made her want to find a way to comfort him or wipe away his sadness. He didn't deserve it, he deserved to be happy. These past few days she felt as if she was drowning or running on the spot, not going anywhere but still exhausted. Feeling his arms around her was her relief, was her saviour.

  
He put her down slowly and cupped her cheek, his light but possessive touch holding her steady as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. She stared deep into his dark orbs finding confusion and sadness hidden deep within, hiding behind his love and adoration. "How can this be?" He whispered, her mind drifted to the same question. This felt so real but it couldn't be, he was dead, this had to be a dream she told herself, or what she had been living, had to be a nightmare. "You look so real." He said as if reading her thoughts but what confused her was why he would ask that or look at her the way he did.

  
She looked at his face and saw he had picked up another scar one that started just below his lip and ended on his chin. It was fresh she could see and he had a cut on his forehead and a bandage on his hand. She brought her thumb to his chin to touch it and he winced slightly, she frowned at the reaction. "How?" Was all she said, not being able to think of the correct question to ask.

  
He frowned in return, shaking his head in disbelief. "This can't be real." He whispered taking her in again as if she was a ghost. His hands caressed her face and arm as if trying to make sure she was real, she did the same without notice.

  
"I don't care if it is or if it isn't, it is happening and that is all I care about." She said, he still looked confused but it was replaced with something else as he leaned forward and captured her lips. It was a passionate kiss, his hands coming to her back to pull her closer as she racked her in his unruly mass of curls atop his head, they felt as they did before. The feeling of his raven tresses running through her fingers warming them and anchoring her to him.

  
"Dany... My Dany" He whispered as he broke the kiss and brought his forehead to hers, she didn't realise how much she had missed him saying that, or the sound of his rough northern accent that still sent shivers down her spine and surrounded her like a blanket. She closed her eyes and let herself feel him and revel in it.

  
The vivid image of him saying that with blood pouring out of his mouth floated into her mind and she shuddered out a sob and pulled him closer not once opening her eyes just in case it wasn't real. He kissed her again, his lips capturing hers. "Dany, I love you." She laughed, the sound wet from unsheathed tears. It was funny to her, the gods were cruel enough to give her the chance to say it now after all they had taken. It felt like a trick but one she would fall for a thousand times if it meant that the guilt of not telling him would subside.

  
"Jon I lo-" She woke up gasping for air, the words she was about to say dying in her throat as she shot up into a sitting position and grabbed her chest trying to slow down her beating heart. She scanned the room looking for any signs of his but found none, the earth was as she left it, the chair that was sitting before were gone and her room was cold and her heart broken. "I love you too" She sobbed out.

  
She couldn't understand why she was giving a glimpse of happiness and then it was taken away from her just as quick. She placed her hands to her lips they were still warm from Jons touch but that can't be she thought, it can't. 


	3. Dying embers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon woke from his "dream" of seeing Dany and recalls the day he lost everything.

 

 

Jon couldn't breathe. Sweat beading from his forehead, his body desperately trying to take in the air. He felt as if his lungs were burning like he was on fire. He didn't care about that though, all he could think about what his dream. She was there, she looked so real he told himself. His mind raced as he took deep breathes to stable himself.

  
She looked sad, her bright violet eyes that he loved so much dim with pain and grief but what did she have to grief for, he asked. She was dead she had no-one but darkness that is what she had to grief for, it made him sick to think she was stuck in that darkness he had seen all those years ago. It was the only thought that plagued his mind.

  
The way she had sobbed his name and held him so tight, he swallowed the tears that threatened to pour. He closed his eyes as if in pain and placed the sword still in his lap on the ground so he could lean forward on the chair, his head in his hands. He shook his head knowing it wasn't real. He sat up in the chair he had fallen asleep in and wiped his hand over his face trying to clear his mind and wash away his sleep.

  
He looked to the fire, it had nearly gone out, the last embers still quietly burning away, fighting to survive the inevitable. It was an ominous sight that he related to, he was just like them surviving not living, he was not a grand fire anymore.

  
His mind raced back to Daenerys, it was not the image of her in his dreams though, no. It was the image of her dead in his arms, her eyes closed as if sleeping, her skin cold to the touch, mouth slightly parted as if she was taking a small breath but she was taking none. She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it but grief and try and move on with his life just as he had done with Ygritte. But Ygritte was not Dany he told himself.

  
He grunted, angry at the little voice in his head. He reached over for the cup of ale next to him on the little desk by his chair, and drownd the sound with the contents. He was not a big drinker but he felt as if it was the only way he could relax and sleep any more but even with his new companion, he found no relief.

  
Why would they do such a thing, leave him here alone with no purpose, no destination, no meaning and take away the hope the people needed, the women who was to build them a better future. It tortured him to no end, what was there to fight, what was there to fight for, a world that didn't need saving? A world that many believe didn't believe saving? He didn't belong here anymore.

  
He wished he could have changed that day, anything, he wished he had got to her sooner, wished he would have been in that tower instead of her but all he had now was regret and the constant, unrelenting, vivid memory of that day. He closed his eyes wincing as it played in his mind...

  
_Jon and the men they had left were righting through the open gates and through the city, the clouds were grey and the weather bleek it gave him an ominous feeling. One in which he buried so to not get distracted. He sliced through a few soldiers coming there way, this felt like it was too easy, he felt like they were getting to much luck. There were not many soldiers in the city and most were easy to kill or not even trying, it was like they wanted him to get to the castle._

  
_He twirled longclaw and thrusted it into the soldier's stomach, the man leaned over the sword as if it was holding him up and it was in a way. He looked up at the sky as he let the man drop to the floor trying to find Daenerys above, he had nothing to be afraid of, he thought, she was safe atop Drogon. But still, he looked for her amidst the grey stormy clouds for confirmation and there she was, he smiled to himself and sighed in relief._

  
_Rain poured down blinding his vision of the sky, he blinked a few time and looked ahead, towards the red keep, they would get there soon he thought, the towers peaked through the fog giving him an indication to where they were. He clenched his jaw and sword hand.pushing forward he was determined to get this over with, the world needed peace. Seeing Jorah in the distance, he strode over to him and grabbed him, pulling him close enough so he could hear him over the wind. "Take some of the men and get in through the west. Tell Ser Rodrick to take the south exit and Yara to take the east. If we hit them at all sides they will have nowhere to go." Jorah nodded and ran to the other commanders and the groups split off into there designated areas._

  
_Jon and his men rushed through the city passing people and telling them to get inside or help them, some help, some didn't but he was okay with that as long as they didn't fight back. They were probably as fed up with Cersei as the rest of the country was and he was not going to blame them for it, he just hoped they would not act the same if it was he and Daenerys in Cersei's situation._

  
_They manage to get to the steps of the red keep, guards lined up before the double doors to the inside more then Jon had but he had faced worse odds. They had only been able to get a few off the battlefield and into the city and they had not time to wait for back-up._

  
_Just then he heard a loud roar of Drogon, he landed before him and his men with a huge thud one that was louder than the crack of the lightning. He roared at the guard's fire pouring from his vicious and burning the men standing in there way. He winced at the sight and closed his eyes trying to hear the stomach-wrenching screams of the Dragons victims, he didn't agree with his methods but he also knew it was war. Once the burning had stopped he opened his eyes again and rushed over to the back of the Dragon, so speak with Daenerys and obviously thank her but when he was standing close enough to see his hide, he saw nothing, no-one. Jon felt himself take a sharp breath, his palms becoming sweaty with fear. He clenched his sword tighter to combat it telling himself she was fine._

  
_Drogon turned to him, sensing his confusion and worry. "Where is she?" He asked tentatively, looking straight into the beasts eye, hoping he could understand him. Drogon tilted his head to the sky and towards a tower which he could barely see from where he was but it was enough. He nodded and swallowed, closing his eyes to call his green companion for help._

  
_Once he heard Rheagal roars coming closer he opened his eyes to his men. "Kill ever Lannister you see, and if you see the Queen the one who brings her back alive will be awarded a Castle of their own." The men roared in agreement, he could tell they were high on adrenaline just as he was and they turned and rushed into the castle stomping over the crisped figured left behind by Dragon._

  
_He turned to the dragon watching as he landed before him with a loud thud. The dragon must have understood that he had no time so he only offered him his back to mount instead of shoving his head into his chest for Jon to pet. He was thankful and quickly mounted the dragon, not as graceful as he would have hoped but he did not care. Once on its back and holding on securely the dragon took off towards the tower._

  
_He squinted hardly being able to see through the sharp winds and downing rain. He saw a railing not too far ahead, then a pair of curtains blowing in the wind. He saw Dany in the room walking around it suspiciously. "Dany!" He shouted, she looked up to him and frowned, then smiled slightly and he couldn't help but smile back. She placed the dagger he had given her back in its seethe and started to walk towards him. "What are you-"_

  
_His question was interrupted by a loud rumbling sound, he looked to Dany and saw her holding onto the chair next to her the rumble having knocked her over. Her eyes were wide and she looked up to him, fear in her indigo eyes. He leaned forward and ordered the dragon to fly faster, the rumbling growing louder and closer the nearer he got to her._

  
_A large force came at him at powerful speeds all at once he was falling, Rheagal had been blown back and so had he. "Dany!" He screamed. He had been thrown from Rheagals back and was spinning through the air as if he was the winds plaything. He could see glimpses of green and burning, the sound of the wind rushing past him overtaking the sound of screams and explosions but he heard it faintly._

  
_He went through a house, smashing through the roof and onto the floor of what felt like the first floor of the building. He blacked out, his mind spinning still as if he was still in the air. He gasped as he woke again a second later, a loud constant high pitched sound rang through his ears, he couldn't hear his own coffing or the sound of rubble falling as he moved._

  
_He looked up to the sky and saw only grey through the hole he had made in the ceiling. He squinted and looked around the room seeing darkness surrounding him along with other homely furniture._

  
_He groaned in pain, trying to ignore the thumping in his head, the ache of his back and side and the burning pain coming from his chin forehead and hand. He blinked and tried to pull himself from the floor only to collapse when his hand took his weight. He looked down and a large cut on his hand a piece of wood sticking out of it, blood dripping from the wound. It felt like it was broken but he couldn't tell, he let himself sit on the floor and ripped as strip off his undershirt to wrap securely around to wound after he pulled the wood out._

  
_He would have to take care of his wombs later first he had to get to Dany. His legs felt like jelly and his knees felt weak but he forced himself to stand, using his hands and anything he could find to hold himself up to he could build momentum to walk out of the room. He walked outside and through the doors of the house only to be met by chaos._

  
_People were screaming and running around the city, there was rubble and shoot everywhere. He looked to the Redkeep and saw nothing, it was a ruin. Nothing but rubble and black clouds lay in its place. His felt himself swallow harshly, trying to temper the terror and worry that was overtaking him. "Dany" He whispered as he looked to the tower, or to where the tower had been. He took a sharp breath, his eyes widen in shock and disbelief._

  
_He stumbled up the steps of the keep, ignoring the rubble and flames surrounding him they were dying down but seemed to still be dangerous. "Dany!" There were burnt bodies everywhere and some were still alive and groaning in pain shouting for help, he knew he should help them but he couldn't bring himself to stop._

  
_He ran through the throne room or what was the throne room, bodies everywhere some blowing away with the wind just as he had seen with Drogon's victims. He ran through the halls shouting at the top of his weak lungs, his legs bearly able to keep him upright._

  
_He ran down the hall and saw a large pile of rubble there was a pale hand poking through the mountain of rocks. He ran towards it dropping to his knees. He studied the hand, it was a delicate little hand one he knew so well, "Dany!" He said as he began to dig through the rubble. A short groan erupting the silence, he started to dig quicker her body coming into view._

  
_"Jon" She whispered as he pulled the rock from her face, he continued pulling them from her whole body that was when he saw it, a rock of some sort had impaled her stomach. He ripped more material fro his undershirt and applied pressure around the womb, he moved to sit behind her head, liting her it to lay in his lap. He held her hand and held the wombed with the other to stop the bleeding. "Jon" She choked out, blood coming out with the words._

  
_He stroked over her face with the back of his hand, it was just as warm as he remembered, there was dirt and shoot smudged on her brow but still, she looked like the most beautiful person he had ever seen. "Sssshhhh. It's all right, I've got you Dany." He nodded, tears n her eyes as she looked up at him. He leaned down and planted a kiss on her lips and then her forehead. "I've got you." He said stroking her face and holding her hand. He knew what was going to happen but it didn't stop him from denying it._

  
_"Can you forgive me?" She asked, he frowned at her and laughed not out of humour more out of confusion. Her eyes looked as if she was harbouring guilt for something and he didn't understand why she would be feeling that way it was he who should be feeling guilty._

  
_"Forgive you for what? You did nothing to me." He said stroking her face, he kept his eyes on hers the whole time making sure she felt calm until someone arrived or the inevitable happened. He swallowed the wave of emotions that threatened to show, he didn't want her to see him cry in her last moments._

  
_"I should have stayed on Drogon." She said, he shook his head and grabbed her chin stopping her from looking down to her womb just in case she started to panic. She took a wheezy breath the sound rattling in her lungs, he swallowed trying not to focus too much on it. She looked up into his eyes, she was afraid he could tell but still, he held her gaze._

  
_His grip on her hand tightened. "It doesn't matter, what matters is that you are all right now and you will be fine, you just need to keep talking to me and look at me until someone else arrives, okay" She nodded and he cracked a smile at her, she smiled back her eyes watering and soft. Her smile lit up her face, it was a sight to behold even considering the circumstances._

  
_"Jon, if... If I don't make it will you take the throne for me? Watch over the people and be the good king I know you can b-" She was stopped by her own coffing, he wiped away the blood that formed on her lips and shook his head not wanting to hear it. He didn't want the throne, he wanted to serve her, she was supposed to be Queen, a good Queen._

  
_"No talking like that Dany, you hear me." He felt a tear fall and land on her forehead, he tried to stop it but he couldn't her words had hit a cord in him. "Your people need you, I need you." He whispered, she shook her head and coffed out the breath she took in, she was dying and she knew it._

  
_"You are a stubborn man." She joked, he choked out a watery laugh, and she joined him there laughs filling the empty hall. When she began to coff and choke again it changes to something else, something terrifying. He stopped and carried her face while the other held her hand, having given up on applying pressure to the wombed. If this was going to be her final hour he was going to make her as loved as possible, it killed him to do it though._

  
_"Dany, I love you." He whispered kissing her forehead, she smiled up at him, her eyes shining and crinkling slightly at the corners. She searched his gaze, as she mellowed over his words. It was a few seconds before she replied._

  
_"Jon I lo-" She began to choke, not bein able to say the words, they seemed to drift as she said them. He waited for her to catch her breath but when the coffing stopped he didn't hear the rattle of her breathing or the wheezing in her chest, nothing but the painful silence of the halls._

  
_"Dany" He whispered stroking her face, her eyes open and watching him but they were not shining as before, they were dull and distance. She was gone, her soul had left her body. He swallowed trying but choked out his sobs, his hand stroking her face "Dany" He whispered again as he kissed her forhead again trying to bring her back._

  
_He closed his eyes and closed hers with his fingers, gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw. He screamed out, he was mad, at the gods at Cerci at the world. They had taken the only thing he loved again, the gods take and take and then leave him alive. It was like a sick Joke, he had to live and watch everyone he loved die around him._

  
_He leaned down into her and sobbed. "Dany, I love you." But she could never say it back, she could never tell him. He would never hear her say I love you, too._

_He stayed there holding her humming gently as if humming her to sleep as he had done before, she was not holding him back but she was still there. How was he supposed to live so much as rule without her, she was the one wanted the throne, she was the worlds saviour and she had saved the world more than once and this is how it repays her._

  
_He heard footsteps coming towards him, he didn't stop humming though, he thought that if he stopped he would have to open his eyes and see the reality of what had happened and he wasn't ready, not yet. "Jon" He heard Jorah shout, running in pushing past Tyrion and Yara. He looked up to him and he looked from Jon and to Daenerys, his eyes widening then tearing up. He dropped to his knees where he stood and placed his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking as he cried._

  
_Missandei was next she sat on the rubble and began to cry, he could see Tyrion's eyes tearing up but he kept his composure walking to Jorah and placing his hand on his shoulder. He looked from the group and to Dany, she looked peaceful. And he nodded for no reason and accepted that she was in peace, she was at her home with the lemon tree and red door. He cried and kissed her lips. "I love you". They were cold and firm and he felt himself clench his eyes shut as he shuddered and cried in silence, he placed his forehead on her chest and just cried._

  
He opened his eyes slowly and sniffed away the tears in his eyes, he couldn't let himself be crippled by this he had to do what was right. But still, all he could do was hold his head in his hands and watch the dying embers as he thought about the dream he had of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are slight differences between both of their deaths if you haven't picked them up then they will be explained soon enough and why they are there. This was only a chapter to introduce Jon and he will be in the next chapter, you will see what has happened to him since Dany's death and how different Westoros is. There are slight differences between there worlds but they will be explained, be patient. As always comment if you want to, ask anything and give feedback and leave a kudos if you liked it or if I made you cry because I'm evil and I love it, If not then don't. Next chapter will be soon.


	4. Strangers are stranger still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon's world is introduced, not that sad but just in case here is a warning. SADNESS ALERT

He walked over to the seat by the dead hearth and picked up the glass of ale there, downing the whole thing then walking to the pitcher to refill it. He raised his glass before taking a sip "To the gods" He said sarcastically before taking a large gulp. He leaned on the table next to him with his hand and winced, the pain of his wombed making him drop his ale. "Fuck" was all he muttered, as he grunted, picked up the fallen cup and threw it as hard as he could at the closest wall. The thud sound it made when it hit the wall echoed through the chambers and reminded him of the sound of Daenerys dropping her dagger in his dream, the same dagger, he had seethed alongside Longclaw.

  
He was not angered by the pain but more by the situation, he almost welcomed the pain it was a well-deserved reminder. He looked down the bandaged womb, blood spots peeking through the white cloth. He didn't move to remove the bandage or clean it only stood there watching the blood spot become redder and bigger, his mind drifting to god knows where.

  
There was a knock on his door, he grunted and sat down with a huff "Come in" Missandei came through the door a kind smile on her face. She was one of the Queens closest companions and offered to stay with him for reasons unknown, she probably hoped like the rest that he would someday take the throne but he didn't want it, it wasn't his to take in the first place.

  
"Your Gra- he gave her a pointed look - Jon." She smiled slightly at his warning, he had told her several times that he was not a king and did not deserve the title and she was finally coming to realise how serious he was. He smiled back to her and gestured for her to sit in the chair next to his spot. "Tyrion has sent word from the capital, the damage is more extensive then they thought, more explosions went off all over the city destroying homes and the dragon pit. He told me to consult you on the matter." She said as she gracefully sat in the designated seat, her hand clenched before her in a similar fashion to how Daenerys wore them.

  
"Why would he ask that I am not king." It was her turn to give him a pointed look, he sighed at her annoyed featured and slowly leaned back in his chair out of a sign of defeat. "I will call a meeting with Sansa and the others, send a raven to Tyrion telling him to have the city cleared. I don't want him to worry about rebuilding just yet. He can also tell the people that they are welcome in any keep in the south, with that being said send a raven to every keep in the south informing them of this desition, tell them that if they don't want to help then I will personally visit them to persuade them otherwise." He said all this while looking into the fire, he felt as though he was mumbling most of it but the last few sentences his gaze met hers and he could see her smirking slightly.

  
There was pregnant silence, while they both thought over Jon's plan. "She was right, you would make a good king." He snapped his head to face her. She was watching him, most likely watching for his reaction but his face was blank as he waited for her to continue. She stood slowly not indulging any more information "I will have a meeting called and the Ravens sent Your Grace." he couldn't help but crack a smile at her use of the title, she said it slowly to emphasise it to him he knew.

  
"Thank you Missandei." was all he said in reply, he offered her sincere smile one in which she returned just as eagerly. He could tell she was grieving just as he was but still she kept up her persona, she was kind and good and he understood why the Queen trusted her.

  
"Food is being served in the courtyard, would you like me to fetch you some?" She asked, her voice somewhat hopeful but he knew she knew what his answer would be.

"No thank you, Missandei." He said leaning on his arm, which was resting on the arm of the chair. She nodded to him and swiftly left the room a disappointed look on her face. She was only looking out for him he knew but he didn't need it, he was fine.

  
He Grunted and stood from his chair, his body stiff and sore from sitting in the same position all night, after his dream the night before he couldn't afford to let himself drift off.

  
He walked to the unused bed seeing that there were fresh clothes already waiting there for him, he smiled to the door knowing it was Missandei. He would have to thank her late, he thought. He slowly pulled off the white undershirt he was wearing and replaced it with a clean grey one, then did the same with his breachers and undergarments.

  
He slowly tucked in his undershirt, minding his hand in the process. He had forgotten about the incident just a few moments ago and told himself he would go see the master before the meeting. Once his boots and leather armour, he walked over to his seat and fetched Longclaw. He was frozen into place by the sight of the pommel, Ghost, he thought. He closed his eyes recalling his painful death.

  
Ghost had jumped in front of him to save him from a wight and in the process gotten attacked by a crowd of them. Jon had tried desperately to fight them off him, he slices and swung his sword through the air frantically but once they were dead all that remand was the torn bloody body of his former companion. Fur scattered everywhere after being ripped from his body, he almost missed it as blended so well with the snow but he did miss the blood. It pooled around him, the heat of it melting the snow. The pale pink skin of his direwolf had been scratched and bitten, leaving deep gashes and open wombs.

  
He remembered falling to his knees beside him, meeting his dark crimson eyes that looked so sad and in pain. He remembers Ghost weakly nudging his head into Jon's palm and lap looking to be petted and for the comfort of his touch. Jon stroked his head and behind his ears, as he peacefully closed his eyes before he felt his body go limp, the direwolf nudges him again with his snout then lick his hand as if saying goodbye, and then he slowly took his last breath and let his body relax.

  
If it hadn't have been for Tormond dragging him away he would have stayed there and let the others do their bidding.

  
He sighed and opened his eyes, his fingers slowly stroking the wooden version of his friend, it was the best he could do having lost the real thing. Slowly having taken a deep breath he strapped the sword to his hip, the complete feeling he got while feeling its weight was comforting.

  
o0o

  
They all stood around the council chamber table, maps and other plans laid out atop it but it was not apart of the conversation they were having at the moment. Jon groaned in annoyance as Sansa spoke. "Why does Tyrion insist on consulting you? You have told him of your decisions haven't you?" She asked she seemed almost as annoyed as he was but for a completely different reason.

  
"He is the rightful heir, the last heir might I add, there is no-one else he could consult. Tyrion just wanted someone to serve, someone good, as do we all." Davos said, his level headed comment changing people perspective on the matter. Davos looked to Jon, he could tell the man wanted him to take the throne just as the rest did but it was not his place.

  
"Jon is a stark his place is in the north" Sansa, said. He felt like a child as if these were his parents and they were making his decisions for him. He looked up to Arya who was standing in the corner, her face half covered by the shadow she was hiding under. She was watching him intently.

  
"Have you considered what Jon wants?" She asked the group her voice splitting through the bickering. He gave her a small smile in thanks, she nodded to him telling him he was welcome. He felt the eyes of the whole council on him; Missandei, Sansa, Davos. There was so few. Jorah, Tyrion and Bronn were in Kingslanding with the bulk of the Unsullied and Dothraki. Brienne, Jamie, Theon, Sam, Bran were only a few of the names of the people they had lost and it hurt so much to realise.

  
"Well, Jon..." Sansa said after a few seconds of waiting. He could tell she didn't want him to take the throne, she hated Kingslanding and the whole south and didn't want her family to have any part in it. Their place was here like she always said. Her deep blue crystals watched him impatiently.

  
"I want what is best for the people, I will help them and get them on their feet until they are ready to choose there own leader. I am not a king and I never will be but with all out skills combined we can rule the seven kingdoms just until they are ready to rule themselves." He said, he could see the disappointment in Davos's eyes when he spoke but it was the right thing to so, he was not fit to rule and he would not.

  
"I think you're making a mistake. You said Daenerys told you to take the throne, you have her blessing, why do-"

  
"Don't." He had told Davos what had happened in an hour of weakness, he thought he could trust that man not to bring it up or use it against him. He narrowed his gaze at him, leaning forward on the table, ignoring the pain in his hand. "That had nothing to do with it, so do not bring it up." He saw Sansa frown at him almost as if she didn't recognise him and she probably didn't, he never shows this side to his family in fear they would look at him differently.

  
"My apologies." He said with the dip of his head, Jon saw that he was sincere and nodded in return. Stepping back from the table and taking a deep breath trying to lighten the tension in his joints.

  
"Have the Ravens been sent?" He asked Missandei, who was standing to his left. She was quiet and always observing just as Arya was but there was a lightness surrounding her.

  
"Yes, Your- My Lord." She did not call him Jon in front of others he realised. He offered her a kind smile and nodded at her.

  
"If that's all." He mumbled and everyone began to leave the room, all accept Missandei and the shadow who would not leave the corner.

  
He leaned over the table again and waited for her to speak, knowing she had something to say on the matter. "Why don't you want the throne, Jon?" Arya asked, walking over to him at the table, she held her hands behind her back it was a sign of confidence but he knew it was just her way of not showing her hands, it was a strategy.

  
He narrowed his gaze on her, watching as her blank face gave off her confusion and worry. "Because it's not mine to take, I do not want it or the responsibility. Look what happens every time I'm giving power, it either kills me or I give it away. I don't want it." He said, she nodded as if approving of his word, he knew what she was doing. She could tell if he was lying but both of them knew he would never lie, especially to her.

  
"If I may, Jon?" Missandei said from beside him, her eyes flickering between Jon and Arya making sure there conversation was over. "I think you would make a good King, you don't have to rule as everyone else has, or do anything you think is wrong. You can rule your way, do what is right. I know you will set a precedent that will break the wheel, just like she wanted."

  
He didn't know what to say in return, he had never thought of what might come from his ruling. He wanted to leave the world a better place then he found it, he wanted to help people and maybe if he became king he could do so. He just didn't want to fail as he had all those times before.

  
"She is right Jon but we can only steer you to the right choice you have to make it," Arya spoke her voice kind and understanding. "And if it helps, I think you want to help people and the best way to do that is to help them from a position of power so you have a wider influence. If you want to change, make it happen." With those words she left the room, taking Missandei with her.

  
He had too much to think about all at once, they could have come to him when he had a clear mind but when would that be, he thought. He sighed and pushed himself from the table so he was standing upright and walked from the chambers and to his own, passing the people as he went ignoring there looks or adoration and awe, he didn't know why they looked at him like that but he thought it had something to do with people spreading stories of the war and battles. They think him some kind of hero, he thought. He wasn't though.

  
He opened his door and strode over to the ale pitcher to fill himself a cup, taking a huge sip when he had completed his task. He drank another then another before he knew what he was doing, his mind was fuzzy but it made him feel warm and less like himself. He unstrapped LongClaw clumsily taking another gulp of his fifth cup of ale.

  
It dropped to the ground and he made no move to pick it up his mind focused on sitting down in his spot by the fire. Once sitting, he stopped, realising what he was doing. He put down his cup and sat forward on his chair, his head in his hands. "What am I doing?" He whispered to himself. He didn't know the answer.

  
She didn't say it again, he never heard her say it, she was so close and then... it was like the gods were just playing with him teasing him and mocking him after they had put him through so much pain and heartache. She was so close, in his arms and then she was gone just as quick. He had not let himself overthink there meeting, knowing it was just a dream but now he found himself analyzing everything.

  
The bed she was standing before was different it looked like his chambers but it wasn't, not fully it looked as if two rooms had been mixed together, the paint was even different on both sides. He had never realised that before. She was wearing a sheer nightgown similar to the ones he saw her wearing before. Her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying, he winced at the thought but continues trying to picture everything in his head. She smelled of lavender and the sea, Dragonstone he thought, she smelled like she had on Dragonstone because of the sea. He was pinning over her but he could not help himself, he could not let himself forget anything.

  
"You need to stop torturing yourself, Jon." A voice said, he opened his eyes and looked around the room but it was as empty as before. He moved to stand but felt like he couldn't, he felt locked to the chair as if put under some sort of spell. "No need to panic, you are asleep. I am going to help you see." He tried to say something, to make a noise but he couldn't he felt like he had lost his voice.

  
There were footsteps behind him but he couldn't turn his head to see whom they belonged to or where he had dropped LongClaw, he cursed himself for being so foolish with his sword. The footsteps came closer and he felt a hand come to his shoulder, the hand was slender and big, it was a man's hand and so was the voice.

  
"You will be able to move when you are ready before then I will explain everything." It was then he realised whom the voice belonged too and he was right. The figure came to stand before him, he was lanky and skinny. His long arms by his side, his face flat and eyes as expressionless as his tone. Another ghost to remind him of his loss he thought as he stared into his blue orbs.

  
"No Jon, I am no ghost. I am the three-eyed raven and I'm here to help you and Daenerys."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it begins...


	5. The price : Jon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran explains why things are the way they are by taking Jon to all the moments that affect his life and the balance that surrounds him.

"Bran" He chocked out, his voice hoars and a mere whisper. He was startled he was even able to talk just a few seconds ago he felt as if he had been robbed of his voice. Bran just stared at him with his usual deadpan stare. Jon didn't know what this was or what was happening but it felt real, it felt authentic.

"And it is Jon, I may be dead in this world but I am alive in many others and that is where I am from," Bran spoke as if he could read his thoughts, his words always answering the question Jon asked himself in his mind. "Yes, I can hear your thoughts." He answered plainly. Jon gulped and tried to clear his mind feeling as if his brother was trespassing somehow by seeing into his mind. 

"Why?" was all Jon could get out. It frustrated him to no end his lack of mobility and he could see that Bran noticed this. 

"You will move when you are ready to see. First, you will listen and then I will show you what you need to see." Bran said, he walked around the room slowly, his hands pressed at his sides stiffly. Jon felt himself groan in annoyance but he sat and waited for Bran to begin, telling himself it was his choice to do so not the spell that had been placed on him. 

"You are dead but you are alive. Daenerys is dead but she is also alive. Many are dead but they are alive. This world you live in is one in billions. There is a version of the world where I never fell from that tower and became what I am today. And another where Rhaegar won instead of Robert. These versions live together but separately under the same script that the world follows. If something happens to knock the balance needed for survival then a new version is born to correct that balance." Jon was confused but listened to him speak, quietly. Jon had never heard of such magic, he didn't know if he believed it or not.

How could there be a place where Rhaegar won? What would it have been like? Would he have grown up differently? These thoughts raced through his mind. What about Dany? Is she alive? He didn't know how to take in this information, he had lived believing that this world was the only one. That everything that happened was set forever and now he was being told it wasn't. 

"It is hard to take in Jon but it is true. I have seen a place where you were born with silver hair instead of brown. A world where you grew up with Daenerys and her brother instead of in Winterfell.- Jon cocked his brow at him, finding it hard to picture any of what he was saying- I have seen many things." Jon looked up to the boy he used to know, he could see he felt nothing. He didn't seem to care. He has changed, he thought, more then he realised. 

"Why tell me this?" He said, his voice cracking but slowly gaining back its colour. Jon thought about how things could have been different. He thought about memories that could have been that never were. He thought about all the people he had lost that may be alive somewhere else. But not here, not in this world. He clenched his fist trying to contain his anger with the gods.

"Because events have happened which have led to this, if I do not tell you then the scales of the universe will become unbalanced. This is needed so wrongs made can be righted." Jon nodded his head in understanding his neck stiff just like the rest of his joints but they were slowly becoming movable and pliable again. He didn't really know if he understood but he got the gist of it. "Your dream with Daenerys." Jon's eyes snapped to Bran at the sound of her name, "It wasn't a dream, you are connected. The Daenerys you saw was from a place where you died instead of her." 

Jon's mouth was agape, his mind forgetting to breathe. She was alive, it was real but she was somewhere else in a different version of the world as Bran would say. The thought of this magic was starting to hurt his brain. "Will I see her again?" He asked, his eyes falling on Bran, waiting impatiently for answer, hoping it was the one he wanted to here. He really hoped. It was the only thing he had left.

"Yes but only in your dream just until the balance is corrected, which is unlikely." Jon didn't care if it was unlikely he had faced worse odds and won. "Don't be foolish, you had the gods on your side then and this time you do not," Bran said reading his thoughts once more. Jon didn't trust the gods or their motives, he had no cause to. 

"The gods do not need your trust, only your life." Those words sent a shiver down Jon's spine, 'only your life' what did that mean? He knew what it meant, he was just a pawn in the gods game. Collateral damage. He waited for bran to comment or answer his question but there was only silence. He looked up to bran but he wasn't there, in his place was darkness. 

Jon stood from his seat swiftly, blackness covered everything as if all the colours and light had been snuffed out. He looked around the room, all the things that made his room were gone. There was no light from the hearth, no light from the window. It looked to be night but with no moon, the shadow covering everything and anything if there was anything in the room he thought. It wasn't cold and it was not warm either. "Hello" his voice echoed through the room for what felt like miles, there seemed to be no end or beginning to wherever he was. 

He didn't know if his eyes were open or closed, he felt himself raise his hands and scoot around trying to find anything, anyone. "Hello" He shouted again. The sound cutting through the silence like a sword through a chest. He didn't feel uncomfortable but not being able to see anything was starting to panic him.

"Relax Jon" Brans voice whispered but he didn't hear the sound echo through the room as his did, it sounded like words were spoken directly in his mind. Jon swirled around looking around the room for any signs of his brother but he saw nothing. "I'm going to make you see," Bran said confirming his voice was in Jon's head. 

"How?" Jon shouted into the darkness, making sure he could be heard."What am I meant to see?" Jon asked, his eyes scanning the room frantically but he saw nothing. It was just pitch black. He was starting to hear sounds around, muffles whispered, sounds of steel clashing, singing? The voice was beautiful, his voice in sync with the melody played on a, harp? Jon didn't know. "Everything that is needed to tip the scales, nothing more, nothing less." Jon hated the vagueness of his answers, he wanted an answer that didn't birth more questions. "In time Jon" Jon sighed realising that he could still hear his thoughts. His brother was not a straight to the point as he was, his words were often confusing or harsh. 

He felt as if the floor was being moved under him causing him to become unbalanced, he held out his hands in an attempt to stay upright. The world felt as if it was spinning around him, the darkness slowly swapping itself for soothing else, somewhere else. He closed his eyes feeling a sudden surge of light around him, it was almost blinding even with the shield of his eyes lids. The wave of heat he felt burnt his exposed skin making him instantly bead sweat. He felt himself regain his balance and slowly shuffles on his feet but it wasn't carpet or hard floors he felt beneath his feet, it was sand. 

He took a deep breath, the air felt different in his lungs, the fumes were alien to his nostrils. He didn't like not knowing what was happening and where he was, it left him open to danger. "Open your eyes and look around," Bran whispered from next to him. His body now re-joining him, he felt the stiffness radiating from him. He slowly blinked letting his eyes adjust to the light, he squinted under the glaring sun trying to search his surroundings. 

The sky was the first thing he was able to see, it was a clear blue he had only seen a few times in the north. It looked as if the ocean had taken the skies place, thin clouds floating below it making a ripple effect. He blinked more trying to take in everything about the place so he could work out where he was, a tower stood over them. It was made with sand bricks, the golden colour of the sand making the sun bounce of it and blind his vision. He saw rocks sitting just before the steps of the tower, there was a red stain on one and he knew what it was, he knew what blood looked like. 

"Where are we?" Jon asked as he walked further from bran and up the slight hill to get closer to the tower. He was stopped in his tracks by bodies, he didn't count how many exactly but he knew somewhere northerner and the others... "Targaryen's?" The three-headed symbol plastered on there silver armour. A deep feeling of recognition surrounded him, he didn't realise how long it had been since he saw the symbol but it was a unwanted reminder of the family and love he had lost. 

He felt bran come next to him again, looking where he was looking. "Ser Arthur Dayne." He said nonchalant. The same could not be said for Jon, the name made Jon's eyes widen in astonishment. This was the sword of the morning, the man who bested the laughing knight when no-one else could, the man who was the bade of most childhood stories. He looked closer at the man, his face barely visible under his helm, blood spurting from his neck, his violet eyes wide as if in shock himself. "Come, Jon," Bran said walking past him and up the steps to the tower, Jon looked to bran and started to follow him. He grunted and stopped in his tracks., he felt leaving him there like that was disrespectful. This was the an who protected his father for so many years he deserved to die with honour not to be left the way he was

He turned back to the knight, he heart telling him this was the right thing to do. He knelt next to his body and placed his hand over his eyes slowly shutting the lids. He looked over his work, the man looked peaceful as if sleeping, it was what he would want for himself if it was him any person would feel the same. He nodded in respect and followed Bran into the tower. 

,

He met Bran at the top of the stairs, he was waiting before a doorway, he looked to him to see what he waiting for or looking at. He scanned the room and saw Ned, a younger Ned, he was sitting on the blood-stained bed beside a woman that looked similar to Arya, she was flustered and pale. His heart began to beat faster in recognition, it knew who she was. Her brown tresses sticking to his forehead due to sweat, her onyx eyes full with unseeded tears as she looked at her brother with so much love. "Mother" he whispered. 

It was the first time he had ever seen her, the statue in the crypts did not resemble her at all he thought and he was suddenly angered by that. There was no portrait, nothing to give him any indication what she looked like, only stories and descriptions that did not do her justice. She was beautiful even looking dishevelled. "Mother" He breathed again, his mind unable to think of anything else to say. 

He took a few hesitant steps towards her and his Uncle, watching as she slowly edged closer to the darkness he knew so well. He stood right behind Ned, just as she cracked a small smile at him. He couldn't help but smile himself, his eyes filling with tears at the thought of how beautiful she was and young, so very young. 

Just then a nurse brought out a babe and handed it to Ned, "His name is Aegon Targaryen" He heard her whisper, her voice hoarse but still he locked it into his memories knowing it would probably be the last time he heard it. He looked down to the child, it was him he thought, this was his birth. The thought made something churn inside him, he didn't think he would ever know who his mother let alone see his own birth, it felt like that part of his life was gone and this was the start of a different yarning. A yarning for his own happiness.

"Yes, this is the beginning of your story. Your mother was Ice and you father fire, Lyanna had to die so you could take her place in that prophecy." He swallowed the guilt that began to rise, she was dead because of him. "No, she died because it was the god's will. You did nothing." Bran said factually, he knew he was trying to reassure him but the way he didn't it was not comforting. He still could not shake the fact that he had killed her and he had, if he had not been born then she would still be alive. It made him want to live for her.

He closed his eyes trying to fight the tears but suddenly felt his body floating once more, the room was spinning again. He gasped when it stopped and quickly opened his eyes, hearing loud grunts, screams and clashing of steel. He looked around from where they stood atop a hill, a battle was raging before them. People dying and falling, mud mixing with blood in an ominous concoction. "The Trident. This is another major event. if Robert would have won then the world would be very different from the one you know. Daenerys would have never been born and the world would have never seen dragons again." 

"Why?" He asked watching the chaos before him. It was then he saw him, a man wearing black armour, rubies covering the breastplate and helm. It was impractical but he didn't believe it was meant to be practical, it was meant to be seen as a statement, to represent his house. He rode in on horseback, cutting through men on the ground with a grace he had never witnessed before.

"Because of the balance." Jon rolled his eyes at his statement, he had had enough of the gods and their balance. "be that as it may Jon, the balance is needed for all of our survival. Rheagar is fire if he lived there would be no room for Daenerys. She is fire made flesh just as he was." It made sense he thought but the gods went about keeping the balance is terrible ways. They took and took never once taking into account others and how it affects them. He wished he could take something back even if it was something small, he just needed it.

He felt a sudden urge to go to him, to go to the man so he could put a face to the tales as he had with his mother. "We will see him again, not now though," Bran said, grabbing his arms so he had to turn back to look him in the eyes. "Take a deep breathe" Jon frowned confused as to why he would tell him that. "Deep breathe Jon." He said again. He looked back to the battle and saw a large man with a hammer running towards his father, he knew what was about to happen.

Jon shook his head as he took a deep breath. floating again, he realised that it was a feeling he could not get used too. It felt as if he was levitating, flying but not how it felt atop of Rhaegal. His thoughts were interrupted when he landed, the wind crashed against his face blowing the scent to his nostrils. He knew where he was."Winterfell" He whispered with a smile on his face. He let out the breath he had taken mist coming from his mouth, it was morning but it was not cold. "What year is it?" He asked looking around seeing things he didn't recognise, the people being a big part of that. The courtyard still looked the same, people bustling around, the Direwolf handing high on the walls. It made him proud to witness such a thing.

"282, just after Robert was crowned. Your first day in Winterfell." He looked back to Bran after taking in the familiar courtyard. He was looking towards the entrance of the courtyard as if waiting for someone. He turned as well to watch it, he knew if Bran was interested in it, it was important to whatever Jon had to see. The guards were shouting and opening the gates but for some reason their voices were muffled. "This that are necessary are not heard or seen, which means that voices will be muffles, scene will not be complete." Bran pointed to the guards and then to behind them to the edge of the yard, it was pitch black as if the world ended at that point. His brows creased in confusion. 

"Look little Robb your father is coming." He heard, he knew the voice right away but it was younger, softer, some may say more innocent. He turned to watch her, she was holding a babe in her arms, his light brown hair and piercing blue eyes a major giveaway even if she had not said his name. He was only a few moons old but still he could tell he was as adventurous and confident as he was when they were growing up, even as a baby. 

He smiled at the babe wiggling in his mother's arms, a bright smile on his face as he looked out to the gates like the rest of the courtyard did. "He looks like Rickon when he was a babe, do you remember?" He asked Bran his eyes still on the babe. He remembered so clearly Rickon. He would follow his mother around and when he wasn't with her he was sitting on the fence in the yard watching the train. It was a simple time he thought. 

"Yes, he does." He looked to Bran and for a split second, he thought he saw the old him, his eyes warm along with his voice. It was all ruined by the shouting of the guards and the sound of hooves coming towards them. He swirled around swiftly to watch Ned come in atop a brown steed, a babe wrapped securely in his arms. He was scanning the courtyard, his eyes met him and he frowned in confusion. How could he see him? "He can't" Bran assured.

Catelyn walked straight through him showing him that it was her he was looking at not him. "Ned," She said as she rushed forward, she stopped in her tracks when she saw him in Ned's arms. This is when the lie began, he thought.

"This is a crucial moment in your world. If Ned had told her the truth, things would have turned out differently, very differently." Bran's voice seemed almost ominous as if something terrible would have happened if Catelyn had known. All Jon could think about was how different things would have been, he would so have been treated so badly for being a bastard. Would have been seen as a family instead of a burden? "No Jon, do not think that way it will just make things worse." 

He looked from the scene before him to look into his brother's eyes, he knew he was right of course, it would do him no good to dwell on what could have been instead of what is. "Why show me this?" Jon asked confused by the sudden vision. It felt like it was not a necessary thing to see. 

"It is a crucial moment in your life if things had been different so would everything else. If he had told Catelyn the truth about you, the war with the dead would have been lost." He frowned at him, he wanted to know how this, leads to that. "It is a long story but if Catelyn had known you would not have been in the watch and would have died with Robb at the red wedding." He said. Jon could not get over the fact that he said that with no emotion while Robb laughed and wiggled in his mother's arms just before them. 

"I know you are not Bran anymore but he is still your brother," Jon said pointing to the babe, Bran just shook his head ready to say what he knew would make it worse. "Don't. Just show me the next thing." Jon said cutting him off and taking a deep breathe signalling he was ready. Bran nodded and Jon closed his eyes as he felt himself floating again. How could the boy he left all those years ago act like this now, why was anything the way it was...The god. He looked straight at the babe, no emotions clouding his face and just talked about his future death. Jon couldn't understand how that was possible.

He felt a crunch under his boots as he landed, he knew the sound well. He took a deep breath, the air was cold and crisp it brought a frown to his face to even think of the place. He opened eyes to look around the empty castle, it was cold night but every night was cold here. The elevator was waiting for use at the bottom of the wall, the wooden cranks covered in fresh snow. He swallowed thinking back to that night. "What year?" He asked his voice coming out through clenched teeth. He knew the answer though, he knew what night it was. Bran would not bring him to any night. 

"302 AC" Jon winced and let out forced breathe through his nostrils. He walked through the yard to where it happened and watched as Ser Allister shoved a knife through his gut. 'for the watch' Jon whispered in his mind not able to hear it because it was deemed unimportant but Jon thought otherwise. The words haunted him. Jon clenched his jaw feeling the pain of the blow even though it wasn't there. He felt his scars burn with remembrance and swallowed a wince as the next knife went in. 

"This is when the scales tipped, the balance failed. Your death was the end and the beginning. The gods gave you your life back and now you owe them but the debt has been paid." Bran said watching as they stabbed him one by one. Jon didn't know how to feel watching himself die, it was not something he thought he would ever see. It was angering but also sad, he remembered every second of that night, he didn't need to see it in a vision. He remembered laying there watching the starry sky, his blood warming his almost like a sticky blanket. It was so peaceful, he wished for that peace again.

Suddenly everything was black again and he was floating, once he landed again all he could smell was burning. He could hear rubble falling, screaming echoing around him but the silence was louder. The silence was a sign of death not peace a reminder that he knew where he was and when he was. "What is it I paid?" He asked looking around, a cloud of smoke surrounded them blocking the sun he felt was shining behind it. He took a step towards him but tripped slightly over some rubble. He regained his balance slowly forgetting the question on his lips for a second and began to look around. 

He knew where he was, the burnt iron throne was sitting atop slightly destroyed stairs. It was not like he imagined he remembered , it was charred and contorted due to the swords being melted. He looked up and saw there was no roof, a massive hole had been made, reviling a clear summers day. It didn't feel like summer though, dread started to fill him as he recognised his surroundings. "WHAT IS IT I PAID?!" He shouted knowing exactly what the answer to the question was. 

"Her" Bran said bluntly. "Only death can pay for life and this could not be anyone's life." Why her? Why not him? He was the one who owed them not her. She didn't deserve to die. He felt himself burn with anger, he ran to Bran and threw a punch only to not hit anything. His fist went straight through him as if he was made of air, he turned back to him to see him standing in the same place. He was about to run at him again when he heard her.

"Jon!" He dropped his fist and turned to were the voice had come from. He watched as she ran towards him, he swallowed and smiled. His heart swelling at the sight of her, alive. His eyes filling with tears as he watched her frantically run his way. Soot and dirt covered her dress and hair, her eyes shining in fear and worry. He opened his arms to welcome her only to have her run straight through him as if he was nothing. It was painful but not in a physical way, he let his hands fall to his side in defeat. 

He turned to her and watched her walked passed the throne into the halls of the Castle, he took a step to follow her but was stopped by Bran's hand on his shoulder. "Not yet, you are not ready." Jon frowned and shrugged off his hand in anger, he needed to see her, he needed to see where she was going. "Not yet." He felt Bran pull him back and he lost his balance, he was falling on his back but it felt as if he was falling in slow motion as their surroundings changed. He didn't close his eyes this time, he watched as images shot past him, the wars all of them, green flames consuming a man as he screamed and another laughed. Dany in a sheer purple dress, her eyes filled with fear as she looked up to someone a silver haired man at her side viciously smiling. Arya cutting the throat of Walda Frey. All these images floated by him until there was nothing.

He hit the hard ground, the sound it made echoing through the hall he was in. It was dark and fearsome, books on books sitting on rows upon rows filling the dark, unwelcoming room. He stood slowly ignoring the pain in his hand as he did so. He looked at Bran, giving him a disapproving look, before looking around the room taking in the desk and chair before them. A man was sitting at it, his back to them. Silver hair hanging at his shoulders as he leant forward on the desk scribbling away on a piece of parchment.

He took a hesitant step, recognising the place from his time on Dragonstone all those moons ago. He saw Targaryen banners hanging high in the corner telling him exactly who owned the Castle and who this person was. "He is writing a letter to Lyanna," Bran said not having moved from his place behind him, he was just watching Jon. The mans broad shoulders were tense as he continued his task, he looked to be tall even sitting down. 

"How did they meet?" He asked moving to come beside the table so he could look upon his fathers face. He was handsome, anyone would say the same. His face sharp but kind, his violet eyes determined as he read over what he had written so far, his eyebrows were knitted together in a way that reminded him of Daenerys. He smirked a little at that, it was something about her he had always found adorable.

"Tourney of Harrenhal, he was given the job of finding the knight of the laughing tree and found Lyanna. He didn't hand her in but instead, they talked and became very friendly with one and other." Bran said being very vague again but he didn't have to explain. Jon knew the stories of the knight of the laughing tree, he smiled at the realisation that it was his mother, just like Arya he thought. "Yes, very similar," Bran said agreeing with Jon's thought. "You look like him." He added but Jon didn't see it but to be fair he rarely saw himself. If he looked like him it would explain why people called him pretty. 

"Arthur!" Rhaegar shouted the doors cracked open. Jon looked up to the man had seen not too long ago dead, he was wearing similar armour his famous sword at his waist. That was something he didn't see at the tower he thought. 

"Your Grace," He said with a bow. Jon watched his eyes twinkle with mirth as he watched the princes frown. The prince eventually smiled realising what he was doing. 

"Rhaegar, no need for titles my friend." Arthur nodded with a smirk on his face. He liked their interaction, he thought. He liked how Rhaegar dismissed his title it didn't seem to make him uncomfortable just annoyed slightly. He shuffled the papers in his hands. "Can you have these sent to Winter town." He held out the papers and Artur cocked an eyebrow looking over the papers in his hands, then took them. "Discreetly" Rhaegar added with a serious expression. 

Arthur nodded and tucked the papers under his arms and bowed with smirk again knowing he was going to get a reaction from the silver prince. "My Prince" He added backing away until he was out the door. 

Jon couldn't help but smile at the two, they had a good relationship he thought. His smile fell realising what was going to happen to them both. "Death is only the beginning," Bran said placing his hand on his shoulder again. An action which told him to take a deep breathe because they were going to leave. 

They were back in the Red keep he thought but this time in the hall where he sat with her as she died. He shrugged off Bran's hand, it did nothing to comfort, it only added to the tension. At the end of the hall it was not him sitting there it was Dany, she was lying on his chest her eyes closed as tears ran down her face. His chest wasn't moving though, he was dead. "The Dream remember," Bran said. He remembered, that Dany was from a world where he had died. 

It broke his heart to see her this way, in so much pain, so weak and vulnerable. He never wanted to see her this way, never. "How is she alive in this world and I am dead if she was the price I had to pay?" He asked, his eyes not leaving the scene before him, there was silence around them her sobs cut through reminding him of what was going on. 

"Because she had her own price to pay, you. You both cannot live while the other is alive not in the same world, the balance becomes unstable." He explains, Jon doesn't understand though. He turns to Bran to look him in the eyes, Bran looked from the scene to him as he did so.

,

"What about Ice and fire? If she is alive in her version of the world them my price has not been paid there." He said challenging the gods logic. It was true though, it made no sense. If the gods wanted him to pay his debt then why keep her alive in her world. 

"The prophecy was only that you both would bring the dawn and you did by defeating the Night-king, there is no need for Ice and Fire anymore. Not is the same world anyway. As for your price being paid, it doesn't matter, all versions of the world work under the same universe so if your price has been paid in one its been paid in all and therefore the universes balance is restored." Jon nodded and bit the inside of check to stop himself from asking more because he knew all he would get back would cause more questions or it would be vague.

"Jon" He heard from behind him, her voice shaky and soft. He turned to her waiting for her to speak, he watched as she leaned up so her face was parallel with his, her eyes looking over his face as if looking for any sign of life. "I lov-"

 

It was gone, all of it. He was moving through time and space towards the next memory or lesson. He felt himself rise with anger, he had missed his chance the first time and now he missed it again, he will never hear it he thought. He stifled a sob at the thought of her face so destroyed, at the idea of her going through what he was. "You will never hear what you want to hear, it is because you died before you could hear it in her world and she died before she could say it in yours." Jon nodded not opening his eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat trying his best to put on the mask he had made. He kept his features impassive. 

He heard sobbing, ones that mirrored his own. He opened his eyes slowly to be greeted by a familiar bedroom, it was well lit by the hearth in the corner. A desk sat in the middle holding untouched food and a wine cup that looked empty, it reminded himself of his room. He heard the sob again and looked towards the bed to see Daenerys sitting atop it, her arms wrapped around her legs, her knees close to her chest with her head resting between them. Her shoulders shook showing she was crying. Her hair was unbound and freely flowing down her back.

He didn't even wait for Bran to speak or say something not needed, he swiftly strode over to her and sat on the bed next to her. He placed his hand on her back between her shoulder blades. His heart broke to see her like this, he frowned and wrapped his arms around her to hold her close not saying anything and not knowing if he was a ghost to her or not. He had to hold her and he did. "I'm sorry," He said, his voice cracking as he sobbed along with her. He hoped she could hear him and know how much he was sorry, it was his fault. 

"This is where we part ways, you will wake when the time comes," Bran said behind his voice bearly audible but he heard him and slowly turned to nod to him. Bran nodded and disappeared, he didn't question it knowing what power his brother held. 

"Jon?" He heard her ask, he turned back to her. She was looking up at him, her eyes meeting his. He gave her a small smile and traced his thumb over her cheek wiping away her stray tears. 

"Dany... My Dany" He said in response not knowing what else to say, she slowly reached up her own hand and caressed his cheek. He knew she did it for reassurance and validity because it was the reason he did it. "I've missed you," He said his eyes flickering between both of hers. They were shining with unseeded tears and he could see her pain and confusion but also her relief. She looked almost like she did in she image he had witnessed while falling, so innocent and young. It made him wonder what the story was behind it. 

"I saw you before, bran..." He must have shown her too, he thought. "I understand," She said, he could never remember a time when she was unable to articulate. He smiled softly at her his hand moving further up her jaw so his fingers were slightly buried in her soft tresses. He didn't need her to speak, he knew what she meant.

"I do too, though Bran is not the best guide." She chuckled softly at his attempt at a joke, most likely understand what he meant. 

"He is terrible if I am honest." He chuckled with her both finding humour in their mutual annoyance. He felt himself stop chuckling so he could watch her, she was beautiful when she smiled. Her eyes were bright, her eyes crinkling slightly, her eyebrows lifting slightly. He could not stop himself from looking at her. 

"I love you," He said watching her, she stopped smiling realising how serious he was. She hesitated, they both knew what would happen if she said it so he placed his finger on her lips to stop her. "You don't have to say it, I know you feel the same way." He whispered. At the beginning he wrestled with the thought, he told himself he was wrong but he knew now seeing her again it was true. She did love him. The thought made his heart swell with joy.

Her eyes shone with love and admiration. He smiled softly at the sight knowing he was right and also knowing she was trying to tell him but not with words. "I wish this was more than a dream." She said looking between his eyes. 

"This is much more than a dream. Your dream come true do they not" She cracked a small smile realising he was quoting her. She nodded letting him comfort her with his words. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, closing his eyes and savouring the taste of her on his lips. "If this is a dream, then please don't wake me," Jon spoke against her forehead, it was a prayer, a wish. 

His forehead fell to hers, each closing their eyes as they just relinquished in the feeling of their breathe mingling together between them. "People are counting on us both." She said, always being the logical one he thought as she leaned away from him. "Even if you don't want to be king" She commented. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she was a little annoyed and disappointed by that fact. He knew she would have seen her own death just as he had seen this and probably heard what she had said, she had also probable been shown that he didn't keep his word.

He opened his eyes to meet her, she was watching him waiting for him to speak. He shook his head, this was not the time. "Can we just have this night, Dany?" he whispered. This was a dream, their dream, they were allowed this to themselves. It was not like anyone could disturb the here. He just did not wont to bring the outside world here, he didn't want to have the same conversation he had been having for weeks with his council. 

She nodded to him realising what he meant by his words, she too knew the burdens of power. He leaned forward, tenderly and pressed his lips to hers. It was not an eager kiss but a gentle one, it was one filled with love. The feeling of her lips ignited soothing inside him just as it did every time his lips met hers and soon it turned into more, he felt himself capturing her lips between his and her reciprocating his actions with the same vigour, a moan drawing from her.

He slowly ran his tongue over the seal of her lips waiting for her to open to him, which she did. He pushed his tongue into her mouth joining it with her and slowly massaging it. He groaned as he tasted her, summer wine strong on her tongue. He ran his hand down her side, the other tangles in her hair and he slowly leaned her back into the bed. She ran her hands up his chest, pulling on his undershirt as she fell backwards gradually. 

Once she was lying flush against the bed, he moved so that he was looming over her, his body nestled between her legs. He felt warm all over, his mind becoming fuzzy with desire as his breachers becoming tight. 

He untangled his hand from her hair and planted his by her head to hold himself above her. The other still running over her sides but now exploring her stomach, slowly moving down to her thigh going under her shift to feel the skin beneath then running up towards dangerous territories. He felt her inhale sharply though through her nose in reaction to his actions. He moaned into her mouth when he realised she was wearing no small clothes under the shift, it made him anxious to rip it off. 

He felt her hand under his shirt, touching the skin at his navel just above his pant line. It was his turn to inhale a sharp breath. How could this feel so real? he thought running his hands over his thigh until it was at her hip then across her stomach, her shift lifting revealing more. She slowly tugged at his shirt, lifting it until it came up to his shoulders. He pulled back breathlessly and leaned up so he could get it off the rest of the way.

He threw his shirt to the floor once it was over his head, then leaned back down to capture her lips again but he felt her hands stop him by pushing his chest and holding him there. She looked into his eyes as if ashamed but he didn't know why she looked so sad. He stroked her hair and forehead waiting for her to gain the courage to speak. "What is it?" He asked in confusion. 

"We shouldn't." She breathed as she swallowed. He was confused and waited for her to explain. "Love is the death of duty" his frown deepened, not knowing how she knew those words. She offered him a small smile and brought her hand up to cup his cheek, bringing him close and placing a small kiss on his lips, with his eyes still open he watcher her closer hers as if in pain. Her eyes shot open to him. "I love y-" 

He gasped awake before he could stop it, he sat up in his chair "Dany" he gasped. All he could see was her sad indigo eyes searching his eyes. He placed his hand on his chest, sucking in deep breathes. He realised then that he was still bare, his undershirt was nowhere to be seen. He shook his head and let his shoulders fall in defeat. His head falling into his hands as he tried to piece together what would make her end the dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dany is next, it is gonna be similar to this one but the visions are going to about her and her debt. And also why she is all like "Love is the death of duty" and pure blue balling Jon.


End file.
